


In The Dressing Room

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has just broken up with Scott, so Lydia takes her out to buy some new sexy lingerie to cheer herself up. There, they meet Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dressing Room

"How is this going to help?" Allison asked, as Lydia handed her another matching bra and panties.

"Because you will feel more confident and sexy, so you'll get another boyfriend quicker and won't be moping around all day" Lydia explained.

"I haven't been moping" Allison argued.

"Oh, you really have" Lydia retorted.

"Okay, you go try all that on and pick which ones you like. I'm going to look for myself" Lydia stated, as she practically pushed Allison into the changing rooms.

With a sigh, Allison walked into a cubicle and closed the curtain. She looked at the different underwear Lydia had chosen for her and frowned, thinking that it was too much. In the end she tried on a black lacy bra and panties, that she thought were cute. Before she could make a decision, her curtain was pulled open and revealed Erica.

"I thought I smelt a hunter in here" Erica smirked.

"Erica, close the curtain!" Allison exclaimed, as Erica did so.

"Nice lingerie" Erica grinned.

Allison quickly allowed herself to take in Erica's appearance, finding she was in a red lacy set of underwear, which didn't hide much.

"I heard you and Scott broke up" Erica announced, as Allison nodded.

"Do you need help blowing off some steam?" Erica questioned, inching closer.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You're obviously horny from the way you've been staring at my breasts" Erica replied.

"I...I wasn't..." Allison trailed off.

"C'mon, Allison, don't be shy" Erica smirked, as she unhooked the bra.

"E-Erica! What are you doing?" Allison gasped, trying not to look her cleavage.

"Just showing you what you could have" Erica stated.

"Please, just go away" Allison insisted, knowing Lydia would be back soon.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Erica inquired, as she pulled down one of the straps on Allison's bra.

"Yes" Allison told her.

"Oh really?" Erica asked, when she pulled one of the cups down, revealing Allison's erect breast.

"Erica!" Allison cried, trying to cover up.

"You certainly seem horny" Erica teased, as she brushed her hand against Allison's other bra clad breast.

"Go away" Allison insisted.

Before she could say another thing, Erica had pulled down her other cup and latched on to her nipple. Instantly, Allison felt a hot sensation go straight to her clit, which had started to throb. In shock, her hand fell away from her breast, allowing Erica to tease the other nipple.

"S-stop" Allison exclaimed, with a moan.

In response, Erica trailed her hand down Allison's stomach and pressed into against her cloth clad centre. The panties by now were soaking, and just got more and more wet, as Erica pressed the fabric inside her.

"God, Erica" Allison couldn't help but moan.

With a giggle, Erica pushed the panties aside, and dipped a finger inside her wet heat.

"You're so wet" Erica said, pulling at Allison's nipple with her teeth as she did so.

"F-fuck" Allison stuttered, as Erica dipped another finger inside her.

Erica then pushed her into the mirror, as she pulled Allison's thigh over her hip, spreading her legs wider. She then started to play with her clit, creating a rhythm.

"Someone...could see..." Allison trailed off, her head falling back.

"They will if you keep making so much noise" Erica stated.

As if one cue, Allison's hips starting jutting to Erica's rhythm, meaning her ass kept hitting the mirror, creating a loud bang everytime.

"Please, I...I'm close" Allison moaned, as Erica brushed her nail against Allison's clit.

"Ali, what's..." Lydia trailed off, when she saw the sight in front of her.

Allison's hair was splayed against the mirror, her pert breasts jiggling, her pussy fully on show as Erica stopped her thrusts, her bare back to Lydia.

"Oh shit, Lydia...it's, um..." Allison stuttered, trying to pull away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Erica questioned, as she rubbed Allison's clit, hard.

"Y-yes" Allison told her.

"Then move away" Erica explained, as she curled her fingers inside Allison.

She could feel that she was so close, it was almost unbearable, a few rubs and she would be a goner.

"Well don't stop on my account" Lydia said, as she closed the curtain.

Erica's fingers still hadn't moved anymore in Allison, who could feel her orgasm starting to fade.

"Please!" Allison exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" Erica smirked, emphasising that she wasn't going to move.

Biting her lip, Allison thrust down on Erica's fingers, feeling them press deeper inside her. She did this a few more times until she could tell she was close again.

"M-my clit, just...I need to come" Allison insisted, as Erica only raised an eyebrow.

Growing bold, Allison dropped her own hand on top of Erica's and pushed Erica's thumb against her clit, harder and harder.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh God, oooooh" Allison cried, finally coming.

"I think it's my turn now" Lydia smirked.

 

 


End file.
